User talk:Evanf/Archive4
Re: At his time, I am not promoting users, yet. Also, I hold the same policies as Charitwo did. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :As in not asking to become an admin. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::But... that doesn't mean I am writing you off completely. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You got to work for sysop powers sir. If you continue working hard, then, you get the job you wanted ;). I am aiming for it too so do what I do. Work hard and you'll get the powers. I made the same mistake of asking though, but I kinda stopped. I might get them at the end of May cuz Crimsonnavy said maybe... or at November. You can become one if you are friendly and work hard and not just make minor edits. Jello Rabbit 12:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ur bro. hacked your account? Jello Rabbit 17:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey I thought you'd realise your messege. It's great to see you're back it sounds soppy but I missed you. You made me who I am on this wiki if that makes sense (with the help of 3 others). I know you're unable to join Project Anime but check out the news for updates rules if you have the time so you don't break them (I doubt you will anyway.) If you change your mind it's never too late. I was hoping you could be Head Character Contributor or Head Anime Locater as you seem to be good at editing Anime Character and Anime Location Articles. It's a PokePower Project so your in it anyway as a PokePower Member you're just not an official Project Member. Even though you're not a member I might give you tasks for Anime Characters and Locations seeing as your the best person for the job. You're always welcome to the Anime Department! P.S. I've also got the hang of Infoboxes and I'm not bad at editing templates anymore either! Also Episodes Layouts have changed so you might want to check them out. Also if you're any good at uploading sprites there are so many empty pages for Pokemon! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi :You kinda said your brother hacked your account. If that is the case then contact Crimsonnavy about this. I am not a good help on this stuff. Jello Rabbit 18:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Who was on the computer? You didn't explain well. Jello Rabbit 19:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Your little bro? I can't honestly help you. If you mean this, then contact Crimsonnavy about this and he might repromote you. Make sure you log off each time as well when you are helping so your brother can't hack your account. Jello Rabbit 19:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::What happened to him? Jello Rabbit 19:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You uploaded Spr 3e 336.gif which is a bulbapedia filename so this is not your own favor. I am a rollback and Crimsonnavy is considering to promote me as a sysop somehow in May. I have an important job as a rollback so please stop this. We all know it is you who did this. Thank you. Jello Rabbit 11:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Re: :When I am done with the Game Locations and Entries to the Pokemon. Then I will be happy to do it. Jello Rabbit 19:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs Hi there, I'm already actively working on stubs. I'm focusing on BW game locations atm because I think they're fairly important. My to do list here is massive, so I'll most likely do a lot of work on expanding articles. Jazzcookie 19:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anime Characters Try adding the and the templates to your articles, it makes them look like the other articles. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anime! I know what your resource is for Alan and those other Characters - I use that website too! At this rate the Wiki will have articles for all the Anime Characters - and were changing the words and not copying. Btw for the Episode Appearances you don't need the Japanese Translation of the Title - all you need is the English name. Please be Head Character Contributor (or Head Anime Locator, I doubt you'd want to be Head Anime Cleaner or A.A.E.) Project Anime needs you! I'm begging you. (I could even make up a job like Head Anime Tour Guide, because you know all the People, Pokémon and Locations.) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Add it to the project page and I will think it over. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Message you left on my page without a header Well, first off, could you create a header when you make a new section on my talk page? Makes things neater and is easier for me to read the new messages. Seeing as there are no rule pages on what I can have in my quote section, I see no purpose to taking it down. But considering the fact that the book is a 13+ book, and the book from which the movie came from is suggestive as it. And where there's "alcohol", if you're talking about the Alice in Wonderland quotes, then you must know that the author of the book was on LSD when he wrote it. Not to mention that wiki editors are 13+ and if they're under 13, and breaking the child safety on the internet law whatever that is, then it's their own fault and they'll have to deal. Jäzzi (talk) Promotion Just like you promoted me ages ago I'm now promoting you, to Head A.C.C. (Anime Character Contributor) please add this template somewhere on your userpage. is the Head A.C.C. for. |id-c= lightblue }} Now that you are Head, if anyone has any Anime Character queries they have to talk to you. Also Bullet Francisco is an A.C.C. so you might want to tell him (nicely, so he doesn't feel bad.) being a Head means you can give Bullet assignments, jobs and tasks - but for now only one at a time so he gets used to it. I wish you luck for Project Character on whether the idea is accepted or declined - if the PokePower Jury ask for a positive opinion tell them I support it because it covers every character specifically - the game Projects focus on the Pokemon and it's about time we had a Project for Characters! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 10:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I need a second signature - I'll explain another time. Signature Oh no no no, I was talking about my signature. You see you know that small black and white signature you use. I was wondering, it's noticeable and it doesn't take up lots of space and I like to sign all my messages. But sometimes Word Bubbles and my usual sig either fill up too much of the page, or just appear loads of times it gets annoying. So I was going to ask, can I make a second signature that's similar to your black and white picture - except I'll change the colour and add two pictures. All I need is your permission - also I might need you to change the colours - using the colours scheme for my first signature. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Teams When posting RE Trade Zorua Arceus would be nice . If you got a ditto you could breed him and have zoroark and zorua . I can easily get eggs 'cause i got zoroark . Ill give you the zorua thats not an egg You can have the one thats not an egg . I want to make sure its actully zorua . i have several eggs from daycare so its better to be safe than sorry . I dont mind the delay either . OfficialKateWolf 00:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Colors What do you mean? Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just use the AnimeCharacter box for anime characters, it automatically color codes the template based on what region you put in. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Blatant Hostility Blogs Just a basic heads up from a wiki smart person You should never move a blog. As it causes loads of redirects and a mess in the recent changes/wiki activity. Jäzzi (talk) Re:Template No. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs Oh, ok ill try, im quite busy at "real life" right now but ill try to edit the stubs :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sig2 Yup I've already made the sig 2 page but I need your help. Can you change the colors so they are the ones on my current signature? (Light Green and MediumSeaGreen) Replace the Black with Medium Sea Green and the white with LightGreen. Also those X things around Evanf - could you replace them with the image of Celebi I added? Also why are there Anime Character Badges? Shouldn't there be Anime Badges that relate to Characters, Locations and Pokemon. Also shouldn't there be game badges? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No, I live in the United Kingdom. Thats a really good signature, it's almost how I want it to look. I spent some time on paint, and heres how I'd like my signature to look (if it's possible.) For some reason the image is above this message. Also could you replace the images in the sig with File:251.png I apologise if I'm being picky. I hope you like a challenge! :) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Introduction Hello! Sorry for not responding earlier. Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki! I really hope to improve this wiki as much as I can. Now I have a question for you. I currently don't have Pokemon Black or Pokemon White. Should I get black, white, or maybe the special edition of those versions that may be released in the future? --Technology Wizard 22:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Thanks for the advice! Also what do you think of my new template idea? I posted it on Crimsonnavy's page. Let me know what you think ;) --Technology Wizard 02:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bulbapedia :I know. They are calling us morons. Jello Rabbit 12:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Count me in! I'll join, I don't have time to fill in the red links but I will add Characters to the List and Character Pokemon. (I'll add the Pokemon before adding anymore Characters.) Also it's only rough but check out this signature that I made - I might modify it in the future and I won't use it currently but I'm pretty proud! Trick Thanks so much for the information! I think it is really cool! :) -Technology Wizard 20:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Acceptance Wrong Date Sandyboxy The Trade Go to gts neglagation withthe lady on the right press global trade , once you press thatgo to gts neglogations press start neglogations once wifi is going go to trade with anyone then leave the settings at anykind then do "search" KateWolf 00:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) In a pokemon center , climb the stairs and go to the nurse on your right then go to trade . follow the rest of the instructions above , and it looks for a match .You dont even need friend code I know because Ive done it already KateWolf 15:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Online Hi Evanf, I just wanted you to know that I am an active member on the wiki and Pokepower:Main Page again. You might have thought I had left, but I just forgot to go online. Ps: I nominated you for User of THE month Cheers, The Latias 03:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya I joined Project Characters The Latias 14:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Articles I was just removing Pokemon anime characters and Characters categories, they are unneeded when the AnimeCharacter template is on the page, they are basically added automatically. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin I am not making new admins right now until I find out how many of the old ones still want their powers. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Why do you need another character template when we have the CharacterBox, AnimeCharacter box and more? Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Template It's fixed. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 20:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Nope. Crimsonnavy changes stuff to AnimeCharacter/AnimePokemon so why not? RE: Ranks I just took the total edits of each team. I would have taken only the edits to pages but talk page edits can be contributions as well. Once the contest starts I will subtract the total at the start of the competition from the totals at the end to get the teams overall edits during that time. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It allows us to track which team has contributed to the wiki the most. Hopefully other tams will strive to get to the top and get to editing. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it =) [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) User page I can fix the table you just did. I know how to fix it, that problems happened to me a couple of times. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 20:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. If you ever do something like that again, just remember and can't be on the same line as the code, so it'll have to be --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 20:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Project Character Um, no. I already have enough on my plate. Why, do you need help? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) And exactly which team are you on? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Evan, Like new episode articles let's limit to one character article a day, we don't want to give Hstar more work, do we? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That's true but we still have a long way to go before the episode articles are ALL done, and by the way it was Assunta, not Assumpta. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, not exactly, you still have Astin, Austin and Atsuki(Azure) to finish. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I added her va, and had to spell her name correctly. That's all I did. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Evan, just wanted to point out vandilism on Reshiram ! Big one this time, could be the next X Vandal if it keeps up! Signature Mistake i fixed my signature. SORRY FOR MAKING U FREAK OUT XD Watty2010 11:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 REVISIONUSER Is it okay if I steal your REVISIONUSER coding? --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 15:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. And yeah, steal pretty much means copy for me. I'm just used to talking to my friend Minish Link and telling him he can steal some coding I make if he likes it. Thank you again. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 17:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thanks. I am sorry but I'm not sire what you're talking about. Technology Wizard · talk 23:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Not an Admin? What are you talking about? here, I am still an admin and bureaucrat. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 16:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It says "If you need help, and there are no local admins here", not that there are no admins. It just means if there aren't any active admins, go there for help. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 18:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I am active. That message is the default message for staff greetings, if I or Ciencia had been on at that time, the normal greeting would have been given with my sig or Ciencia's. It's most likely a precaution in case there aren't any active admins. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'd Love to join Project Character! so yes I'll join! so what can I do? (Amyroselove 22:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) Okay...I guess I guess I could join Project Character. Franky bob (Talk!|Team History) 00:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Project Character Re:Vandalism That user only did it once, if they do it again, I will warn them to not do it again or block them. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 12:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stealer! FYI, not only you can do that. Oh, and P.S., I don't think there is gonna be a 6th generation of Pokemon. Sorry!--An awesome user, she's a fan of Togepi! 14:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Add yourself to the RfA page, make sure to add a full description on why you should be an admin. I already deleted the article, if they do anything else, I will warn them. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Link. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I'd still like to see more activity from you, and I'm not positive on how many people's nominations I'm going to vote on anymore, unless I strongly feel a user should or shouldn't be an admin, I'm probably not going to vote anyways. My vote remains as it is. Bullet Francisco (talk) Huh? Why'd you ask me if I want to join Project Character when I'm already in it? Besides I probably am not a good candidate as I don't know anything about the anime at all which is why I edit game related articles only pretty much. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 23:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) If this sounds rude, my apologies If you're going to leave a wiki, then you know what, just leave it. There's no point to go around saying that it's crap. Because that makes you seem as crappy as you call the wiki. And you know what, this wiki may not be the best, but we are damn well trying. So if you don't like that, then you can just leave, because we don't need negative users like you around calling this place crap. Because I have seen wikis that are crap, and this wiki is definitely not crap. It may not be the best, but dammit we are trying. And to call us crap is just insulting, seeing how there are wikis way worse off than this one. So perhaps you should row up while you're gone, and if you ever come back, you better have a different attitude. Jäzzi(Talk) :Excuse me for sounding immature when I'm trying to defend a wiki that I've been doing a lot of work behind the scenes for. And really, this just sounds like you're being a little baby because nobody voted you in for admin except for your brother. And in reality, the fact that you've been here since '09 means nothing when you don't act like an experienced user. Jäzzi(Talk) ::If you're really going into college, then you're more immature than you think you are. Jäzzi(Talk) You're leaving? :( I really enjoyed talking to you! Technology Wizard · talk 20:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. I just didn't like the way you were treating Bass. We are all humans and deserve respect for each other. I wish you luck on your Star Wars career! Technology Wizard · talk 20:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If he's going into college, he should know that people might have more issues than are present when they're on the internet. So in reality, what he just said just dug a deeper hole for someone who's already in a bad spot in life. Jäzzi(Talk) ::That was not the Evanf I once knew... I'm going to college in September and am trying to prevent this attitude from coming out of me deep down. I guess it's cause I'm sad that I won't have as much free time as I once did ;( :: Hstar Talk 17:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) What Happened to Him!? Ok.This is NOT the Evanf I knew when I was more active on this wiki (About 4 or 5 months ago) The Evanf i knew was an AMAZING person who cared so much about this wiki, that he didnt care if the wiki was failing, he would try to find a way through it!!! Idk what happened, but i just checked in to see how he was doing and found this ruin of his former Profile and Talkpage. So i guess the evanf i knew is gone 4 good... OH thanks Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Images Please upload your images with a Summary section, a Licensing section and a category. As so: Summary Short summary of the image with links to the pages. Licensing Most of the time it's Category:Proper category It saves the time of other users as they then have to go and properly summarize that image. Additionally, please do not upload low quality images, try to get them as high quality as you can get. And in the case of AJ's Beedrill.png I've been watching the episode for a bit and haven't been able to upload all the images due to homework. – ''Jäzz '' 00:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) If an image is deleted, do not continue to upload it, especially when a summary is given. The summary stated that it is low quality, it also lacks the color that is given in the episode. Don't let this editwar-like situation happen again. – ''Jäzz '' 00:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC)